ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Vice97
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ImagesCA552980.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultimo Hana (Talk) 02:13, June 16, 2011 It's nice to meet you. :) Welcome to Ultimo wiki!! SpookyDolly 03:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello, welcome to the Ultimo Wiki :D! Reikanobutushi 04:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Fave doji category Hi, this is , one of the admins, speaking. First of all, welcome to Ultimo Wiki and thank you for your contributions. And second, I came here to delete the doji category you made because no fan stuff in the mainspace - Saw the pictures you uplaod of Vice, but you didn't have to. We already have those pictures in the gallary if you look throught it, you can post a picture in more than one file ya'know. Usually, I make sure there're only one copy of a picture to avoid any unnessceary cluttering in the gallary. Ultimo Hana 04:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I didn't delete anything....yet. Read my other massage above. Ultimo Hana 19:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, a though about, but haven't really decided if I want one. To become a admin, you prove you have a skills to be one, such good and value edits. Ultimo Hana 22:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) NO! NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!! Your "Ultimo and Vice page" has to go!!! I MEAN IT!!!! WE CAN'T HAVE THINGS LIKE THAT ON HERE!!!! Ultimo Hana 04:32, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Since you're new, just look around and a feel of it, but also take a look at other wikis, okay? Ultimo Hana 04:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Rules of Editing I don't mean to intrude, but if you want to know more on how and what you can edit, it can all be found on this page. Reikanobutushi 09:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :And also, no offense meant, but the Milieu and the Vice and Ultimo pic you just uploaded have to be deleted. Please let me remind you that no duplicates are allowed in the wiki's gallery. To avoid doing so, you can see if the image exists or not . Vice97, with all due respect, I've come here to explain the reason behind the deletion of the categories and pages you made: please remember that Wikia is a database, not a fansite. Hence the deletion of the fan-related stuff you made in here: all content on the wiki must be particularly objective. Wikia is just like Wikipedia, keep that in mind >_< - But I'm not saying that the fan pages you want to make cannot be put in this website. They would be more welcome on the Forum instead. I hope you understand what I've said so far and happy editing - Have a nice day 15:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ICON Uh...thanks for the message. I'm not that sure, but maybe you could go to here and see if you have what you needed. If not, then look into all the doji's pages and I believe there is a separate section that tells about their ICON. And by the way, please sign your messages because I'm having a hard time figuring who left the post. Thank you, and it's very easy to do that. Add four tidles after your message. 07:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Enjoy the show Hey, I was the one who put it in your page, not SpoookyDolly. She was the one who uploaded it hence her name is shown below the picture. I was the one who put the caption as well - and it's just some trivial welcoming. I've seen many others like those in other wikis and decided to copy it XD Enjoy the show. 06:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :No, not because they have an anime. If you haven't known yet, Ultimo has a VOMIC. - You can find them on YouTube, by the way - 08:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Vice97, how old are you, first of all? Anyway, a VOMIC is like an anime if you look at it. The manga pages are colored and will be put into motion as if it's an anime, simple as that. That's what you call a VOMIC. :Oh, I see. Thank you. Are you Arab? Just curious - 06:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Are you taking the phrase "black and white" as an idiom, or did you mean it literally? Either way, thanks for answering. I'm 16 if you're asking. :Oooh, mixed? How interesting =D I'm mixed, Asian and European, but I look Arab. Goning Whatever that is, no, SpookyDolly and I don't have that kind of thing. We're just having trouble with colors for a bit. And by the way, aside from making good edits, there are a ton of things you have to do before you become one and even more things you have do to when you have the position - being an admin is hard, too :If you please - we're having trouble choosing the color of the background and skin. It's a trivial thing I know. :Oh, I remember. I just realized. So, if you want to help us, why don't you tell me the colors that will suit this wiki's background? Simple as that. 10:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :All right. Black, grey, brown (the current one you see). Those are the colors I've tried, but I'm currently planning to make some red in here. It's difficult. 05:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC)~ :I do object. Green doesn't suit the wiki and the series' image at all. Thanks though, but any other suggestions? , 19:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I remembered something. Thanks for the suggestions, I just know the right color now. - I think you said something related to yellow or green. Thanks. 06:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Vice97, this is the internet and I have no intention of telling you my name if that's what your referring to. But let me ask you. Are you really 13 years old? 19:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey They just disagree on things. Don't worry about it. Reikanobutushi 02:40, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yea, I'll go with Reika on this one. As I've said before in Hana's talk page, we just butt heads disagree on things and we want to kill each other it's just it comes along in a natural way. I think things are better like this, Travis >:3 And about our ages, let me repeat my question. Are you really> 13? It actually occured to me that you act like a kid. As for your question, the answer is yes. 07:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : :13 is still young. They pretty much are still kids. I've seen adults act like children. Like this one bitc* that attacked me on this art site. Oh god, I wanted to kill her. I ended up leaving the site since she wouldn't leave me alone. Plus it was a dead art site. I sure hope she rots in her own filth. :) I've never had more problems with anyone as much as I did with her. Anyway, she was in her early 20's. She even posted a pic of herself, which was hideous. She thought she looked like Rune. Lol. But the only thing similar between them was their size and glasses. SpookyDolly 18:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :I do have to say that SpookyDolly is acting like a kid now. But no matter. 13 is young, yes, but it's the minimal age for Wikia. But I'm not gonna ban Vice97 if he's younger than that. I may be an admin, but I think banning him is not a good solution, either. So, SpookyDolly, if Vice97 is under 13, please do mind your language even though a nine year old knows how to say sh!t already. :All right, I'll accept that I indirectly said that you act like a kid, and I'm sorry about that. I shall question you no further ^__^ - because I don't care that much about ages. Even if there was a 4 year old in here, I wouldn't care at all. 15:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : :And you think I act like a child because? My language or my temper? I have no problem with exposing my feelings of how I feel towards someone. It may be evil, but I am serious. No one has any idea the way she made me feel. I was in pain, and still trying to get over it. I don't expect anyone to understand. I apologive if I offended anyone. SpookyDolly 20:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Neither your language or your temper. I can understand at least a third of how it feels like, because I've come across people worse than that everyday. You're not alone. I was in pain too, and if I could say, something worse. Why apologize? There's nothing you did wrong. Think rationally, Kimera. Just talk everything off, it's a good thing because for a woman, the only way to vent her negative emotions is to talk and talk. Girls want to be heard, and it's a natural thing. Come on, talk to me, I'll listen. Help yourself feel better. Talking and being heard is a very good solution. 07:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't add up. I read your message. Your words don't add up, and to be serious, and no offense. I'm even beginning to suspect you even more ever since you said that. If you don't mind, then that's great, but I'm still feeling insecure about something else and you know what it is, surely. 17:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) SsorceniviD ::I'm not gonna ban you if you're underage - that's all to it. 05:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not that I'm going light on you. It's just that I think banning a person is not the greatest solution to keep away underages. I know it's not mine to judge but as an admin of this wiki, it's the only thing I could ever think of. In other wikis, if you are caught underage, you will definitely get banned until you turn 13, that's all there's to it. I'm still thinking of a proper solution because basically banning does not keep an underage away from the wiki, and that is the objective. 06:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Picking on Hana Is that so? All right, then. But do be courteous and careful around here. If you go too far in pestering or harassing users (even if you didn't want it to look that way) you will get banned. 07:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Banned... I really don't want to do this, but I have to, and I'm sorry. If you're really five years old, this is what I have to do. Don't hate me. Don't hold any grudges; every admin in the whole Wikia world would have done this, so please. You need 8 more years to be legal, which makes your current age ridiculous. I'm really sorry but I have to do this - you can edit your talk page, and that's it. 13:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ..... :Sorry for the mistake, I'll admit it - but I advise you to practice your spelling because saying that you're 5 years old will get you into serious trouble. So, I was right. I really never believed that you were 5 to be able to possess these kind of skills in the computer. But just tell me exactly how old you are. If you are under 9, then you'll still get banned, but if you're 10 or above, I can accept that and just let you in. Tell me and don't make things hard for me anymore as they're already are. And please - spell your words correctly. 06:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Look I'm not expecting you to tell the truth - because I was put in a similar situation just like how you are now - just let me ask you one question. Is the 97 on your userpage 1997, symbolizing the year of your birth? 04:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That's...odd. Anyway, I accept, all right. But I'll still keep watch. If you are still 13 and you're born on the 97, then something's a bit complicated, too....Y__Y You're three to four years younger than me but I was born on the 95...ugh, dammit. I'm not good with maths so I'll let it drop this time......ugh - 06:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::It's that I'm very bad at Maths. And could you please act your age...? And may I ask, speaking of maths, are you studying Algebra/Geometry right now in school? 06:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll tell you soon enough. Do you older brothers or sisters? Yes or no? ::No particular reason, Vice. Ehhh. Never heard of that, and sorry to disappoint you. I don't want to act mean but I'm actually in a bad mood and I'll just say that I'm not interested in that and I'll not be that much of a help with it, anyway. But I do have something to tell you. Why don't you ask people who know that..thing well or whatever and ask them to help you out? And also, since you're the only contributor. 20:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::.......Then work on the wiki yourself, just like how I did in one of mine. :::No, not created it. I adopted it. And besides, don't dream of putting a background picture. You'd need admin privileges if you want to. :::::You can only do it if you have admin privileges, then in the tool buttons below of every page, you can find "Theme designer" and that's where you do the pictures and the stuff. There you go. 09:20, July 30, 2011 (UTC)~ Admin on wiki All right, to clarify things. About the gender thing, you are free to think whatever you want. If you want me to be a guy, then feel free. If you want me to be a girl, then feel free. There's no issue. About that adminship stuff, too. It's a nice question asking that, as we had the same case. If you want to be an admin of a wiki that you work on alone, then go to this page and talk over your needs there. I hope this helps. 03:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Good question, but kinda dumb. I'll be blunt. It's called a chat, and if you don't know what a chat is, whatever. ::::Oh, so you knew what a chat is. So, why, you ask? I'm pretty sure you can come up with a reasonable answer. Come on what I meant was that why are you asking "Why" it's there. :::::Then, it's because I don't see any harm or problem with it, and so did the community central. Ugh. Hi Just coming to say "Hi"Rage123 03:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Nope, never heard of itRage123 22:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Woah How have you been? It's me again. For nearly two weeks I haven't been logging on....so, your birthday is December 21? Mind you, it's a special day, at least for me ._. Are you finding yourself easy at this wiki? I've been sounding like an old woman/teacher recently, too.. 14:03, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::It's something on the past. Don't mind it. :::You're right, but don't worry about it, okay? Hmph. Just an amiable conversation, a phrase here meaning "a friendly conversation" Female. You could be female. There's still one gender left. :) 18:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::You said so in your profile. "Male, what else?" Or something like that. 16:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC)